Sessions 1 - 5 Quick Summary
Since our first session, three more players have joined the fray: @Aurianya (Cathy), Rael (Rick) and So'Sathol (Grant). After our initial session there has been tons of info sharing and downtime activities over Discord, and four game sessions. The first one led us to the North, where we discovered the first Temple on the Mount, rescued one of Buckler's Silver Flame buddies and a blue Hyla (frog person) named Liblub. The second tour had us going southwest, where we found yet another Temple on the Mount and fought off quite a few monsters. On the third session we returned to the Northern temple because we had a key that gave us access to another part of it. There was a big boss fight and Maeve saved the day. The fourth session brought us East, where we found yet another Temple (that we didn't enter this time) and had us meet the very creepy Richard People (mini dog centaurs that mimic voices). In Hardholme itself, many players have been very busy. Fitz has a workshop and a girlfriend, and sells magical Sending Stones for 2,000GP to fund his project for anticonception for the poor. Maeve has become the patron saint of Steepridge, helping the poor and providing religious services. Buckler has become the leader of the Silver Flame here in Hardholme and with help of many players has restored the Temple of Hardholme to its former glory. @Carric gets laid a lot. @Forge is quite secretive about his exploits. Fallynde has been a top contender in Hardholme's Fighting Club. Kamara laughs snakishly. Aurianya got herself practically fired from her job as bartender of the Reach, which @Rael was happy to take over. Ulrich wanted to take the fight to the powers that be from day one but instead opted to become a benevolent teacher. Aurelae can walk on walls and ceilings and tours around with a fierce Thundercat (Sepphra) at her side. Aequitus managed to convince the Council to erect a palisade to the North and East of town for protection. Mithril is the very dilligent protege of Graeme the blacksmith. Apart from that, opinions about the NPCs of Hardholme differ from player to player, but a general overview is available on the Wiki. We have also encountered many strange creatures, such as the Kool-Aid Goblins/Kuhl-Ayde Goblins/Purple People, Red and Blue Hyla, Thundercats, Dinnerbirds AKA Tastybirds AKA Angrybirds, Holmasauri, Octobirds, the Richard People, Batdusa, Wngas, Wrex Wrex and the fierce and majestic Dragonwolf. What we know at this point: The explosion at our arrival was a setup by the Children of the New World. We know Millicent was pointed out as their leader. Millicent broke down and told me that she never wanted to be called that and that she was being used as a pawn, and blamed for actions of the Children. We know that after that she had a public falling out with Rosa, and we know that since then Millicent has been missing. We know that Rosa opposes the Prime and the 71st's interference in Steepridge. We know that Rosa has been seen to consort with the Pioneers Guild. We know that Dar owns the mine and has great stock in the Pioneers Guild. This same Dar has been employing violence to keep the 71st out of Steepridge and the mine. The Pioneers Guild opposes the Prime, and rumor goes they also kept Uthar supplied with gold for his drinking habit during the absence of Reznor and the other knights, in order to prevent the Silver Flame from being rebuilt. From all this I can only conclude that Dar, Rosa and the Pioneers Guild (and whoever else is associated with that) are trying to seize power in Hardholme. And they want us out of the way.